When BreBre Met Riley
by AubreighLovesTPain
Summary: A teenage girl, who is waiting for her guy friend, meets Riley Freeman. This is my first chapter I've posted on this website. I hope everybody enjoys it! Some of the story is based on real life. I decided to make this story, 'cause I love Riley!
1. When BreBre Met Riley

This is my first story on here, I hope y'all like! I wrote it in play format. Some of it is based on real life.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Boondocks, although they are in my story!

(The story starts out where Bre-Bre is waiting for her crush, Clif, to come out of school)

Bre-Bre: Where the crap is Clif? Ugh, he takes forever!

(Two boys in seventh grade, one grade behind Bre-Bre, walk out of the school)

Clif: Riley, you're crazy, but you're a cool friend. Let's go talk to my friend Bre-Bre! Hey Bre-Bre!

Bre-Bre: Hey Clif! Who's your friend? Is he anything like you are? *smiling*

Clif: This is Riley Freeman, he's new to our school, and he's in my grade.

Bre-Bre: Riley Freeman? As in Riley Freeman from Boondocks? He's real? But he's eight! How is he in the seventh grade?

Riley: Ay, you hearda me, huh? Whatchu talmbout, I'm real! And I ain't no eight year old, I'm twelve! That show is based on me, based on how I was at age eight! But you kinda fly for a white girl!

Bre-Bre: Thank you, you ain't so bad lookin' ya self, Young Reezy! Or should I say Riley Escobar?

Riley: Damn girl, you already know what they call me around here, that's pretty good, you must be watching that show a lot. So how you and my homie Clif know each other?

Bre-Bre: Well, I met him when I was interviewing him for the school newspaper and....

Riley: Damn, you be in that school newspaper stuff? You must be smart! I'm surprised you goin' after me and not my brother!

Bre-Bre: Your brother is real too? How old is he in real life?

Riley: He fourteen now, but he 'bout to be fifteen soon. He goes to the high school.

Clif: I've been to the high school before too, that's where my basketball practices were at.

Bre-Bre: You mean R.U.H.S.?

Riley: Naw, I mean R.U. High! Haha I said "Are you high?"

Clif: Riley, stop flirting with Bre-Bre…are you tryna make a move?

Riley: Ain't nobody tryna make no move, I barely even know her! *blushing*

Bre-Bre: Clif, your new friend is really cool! Riley, I gotta give you my number! It's *gives number*.

Riley: Girl, you know I'll call you tonight! I honestly will…but I can't tomorrow 'cause I got a detention.


	2. The Phone Call

Bre-Bre: What the hell? I got a voicemail? Who called me? *checks voicemail, which is from Riley*

Message on voicemail: Hey Bre-Bre, it's Riley. Um, I was kinda wondering, are you single?

Bre-Bre: Oh-em-gee! Riley likes me! I gotta call him back! *dialing Riley's phone number*

Riley: (on phone) Hello?

Bre-Bre: Hey Riley, it's Bre-Bre, um, I got your message, and yeah, I'm single. Why you wanna know?

Riley: Um, I don't know, I was just wonderin', 'cause Clif said you be talkin' to him every day and….

Bre-Bre: Let me guess, you thought I dated him or something and you wanted to know if it was true?

Riley: Yeah, but not for any specific reason! I was just wonderin', y'know? I ain't tryna make no moves!

Bre-Bre: Who said you were tryna make a move? You got somethin' to admit, huh?

Riley: No, no, it ain't like it sound! I am not trying to make no moves! *begins to feel embarrassed*

Bre-Bre: Riley, if you like me, you can just admit it. I saw you blushing today after school, you know it.

Riley: Girl, I don't know what you talmbout! Young Reezy ain't tryna get no hoe!

Bre-Bre: Oh, so I'm a hoe now?

Riley: No, that's not what I'm tryna say!

Bre-Bre: See, you do like me! You're not tryna get a hoe, you're tryna get ME!

Riley: Um, Bre-Bre, I guess I'll talk to you at school tomorrow. I kinda sorta gotta go. Bye. *hangs up*

Bre-Bre: What's he so embarrassed for? He can admit he likes me! There ain't nothing wrong with that!

(All of the sudden, Bre-Bre's phone rings again)

Bre-Bre: I think Riley's calling me back! That's his phone number *picks up phone*

Person on the other end: Hello?

Bre-Bre: Who the hell are you, you ain't Riley!  
Person on the other end: Wow, when you talk like that, no wonder Riley likes you! I'm his brother.

Bre-Bre: Huey? Why the hell are you calling me? I don't even know you! I know who you are, but….

Huey: Riley likes you and he didn't know how to tell you, so he wanted me to tell you.

Bre-Bre: Oh my gosh! He really does like me! YAY! Let me talk to him!

Huey: Okay, have a nice relationship wit' my bro! *hands phone to Riley*


	3. I Love You

(The phone conversation is continuing from the last chapter)

Riley: Bre-Bre, I'm really sorry that I couldn't tell you on my own. I didn't know how to. It's just that I….

Bre-Bre: It's just that you what?

Riley: It's just that…I…I...I can't say it!  
Bre-Bre: Come on, Ry-Ry, you can say it! Go ahead; tell me exactly what's on your mind.

Riley: I LOVE YOU!

Bre-Bre: Excuse me? Did I hear you right?

Riley: I said I LOVE YOU! Did you hear me that time? Damn, don't make me say it more than once!

Bre-Bre: Riley, I LOVE YOU TOO! *makes a kissing noise into the phone*

Riley: Bre, you're the only girl I ever had feelings for. The rest was just a bunch of hoes and bitches.

Bre-Bre: I had feelings for other guys before, but they all turned out to be assholes.

Riley: I know I come off kinda rude sometimes, but I'ma be the best boyfriend you ever gone have!

Bre-Bre: And I'ma be the best girlfriend you'll ever have. This will be a beautiful relationship.

Riley: There's a dance at our school in February. Want to go to it wit' me?

Bre-Bre: Yeah, definitely! I was thinking of going with Clif, but he broke our plans for the last dance!

Riley: Forget that no-good dumb ass! He be gettin' like ten different hoes all on him in class!

Bre-Bre: Yeah, I kinda figured that. I've seen him hanging with them. It pisses me off!

Riley: Don't be pissed off, you got me now! Just stop thinkin' and talkin' bout Clif. He in the past now.

Bre-Bre: Yeah, I know he is, he can take his stupid self elsewhere. I love you, Riley!

Riley: I love you too! Hey, I kinda gotta get off the phone, 'cause my granddad is being a asshole, and….

Granddad: (yelling at Riley) Boy, what you say? *gives Riley a whoopin' and hangs up the phone*

Riley: Ow, damn it, Granddad! Stop it! I ain't even tell my girl I loved her befo' you hung up the phone!

Granddad: Boy, shut up! You can't get no bitches! *hangs up the phone and continues to whoop Riley*

Riley: *thinking to himself* Man, I feel so bad! I mean, I already told her, but I needed to tell her again.

Granddad: *thinking to himself* I don't know how the hell Riley can actually get a girl! Who knew?

Riley: Ay, Granddad! I know what you thinking right now! You know what, that's disrespectful!


	4. Public Display of Affection

(The next morning at school, Bre-Bre is anxiously waiting for Riley to walk in the building)

Bre-Bre: Damn, Riley needs to hurry up! He takes longer than Clif does when I wait for him after school!

Riley: (walking in building) Damn, I ain't been in this eighth grade hallway before! Where Bre-Bre at?

Bre-Bre: Riley! I'm over here!

Riley: Bre-Bre, I'm really sorry I had to get off the phone last night. I really needed to tell you something.

Bre-Bre: Oh, really? What did you need to tell me?

Riley: You the first girl I ever had feelings for and I love you! I hope you feel the same way about me.

Bre-Bre: Aww, of course I do! Come here, get closer to me…I got something for you.

Riley: (getting closer to Bre-Bre) Yeah, what you got for me, baby?

Bre-Bre: Close your eyes and imagine there ain't nobody around us. Then I'll give it to you.

Riley: (closing eyes) A'ight, are you gon' give me whatever it is now? Hurry up, I gotta get to class soon!

Bre-Bre: Okay, here it goes! *kisses Riley on the lips* That's what I wanted to give you!

Riley: Holy shit, that felt so good, I never felt that before! Wait a minute, what time is it?

Bre-Bre: Calm down, there's time left! Hey, wait a minute, why is there a teacher walking toward us?

Teacher: Excuse me, but you know there's no public displays of affection in this school.

Riley: No public what? I don't know what you talkin' bout! I think you got the wrong people, so see ya!

Teacher: No, no, no, young man! You and your girlfriend are going down to Mrs. S's office!  
Riley: Who the hell is Mrs. S? I'm new to this school, y'know! And who are you?

Teacher: Mrs. S. is the principal and my name is Mrs. Kim. Now come to the office with me…NOW!

Bre-Bre: It's not what it looks like, Mrs. Kim! Riley and I were…um, we were….

Riley: We were talking to each other and we kinda got too close and her lips accidentally touched mines!

Mrs. Kim: I'm not sure if I believe that, but I'll let it go this time. Now get to class!

Bre-Bre: Bye, Riley! See you after school!  
Riley: Unfortunately, you won't see me after school. I got a detention.

Mrs. Kim: Stop talking and get your butts to class! There's one minute left till you're tardy!

Bre-Bre: (walking into class and talking to herself) I feel so good right now. I kissed the cutest boy ever!


	5. Love Me Or Hate Me

(It is now the end of the day and Bre-Bre is excited for Riley and Clif to come out of school)

Bre-Bre: Damn it, here they go again, taking their sweet time!  
Clif: (running up to Bre-Bre) Hey Bre! What's happening?

Bre-Bre: Hey Clif! Where's Riley?

Clif: He has a detention, remember?

Bre-Bre: Oh yeah, did he say anything about me today?

Clif: No, he didn't mention your name one time! He tells me everything, too! Why?

Bre-Bre: He didn't even mention that we're girlfriend and boyfriend now?

Clif: No, he didn't tell me that…you seriously go out with Riley?

Bre-Bre: Yeah, I do. He's the best boyfriend I've ever had! Why, are you jealous of him?

Clif: Me? Jealous? Oh, no, no, no! You've got it all wrong! I-I-I'm not jealous! Are you kidding?

Bre-Bre: Well, it seems like you are but I'm a little pissed off that Riley didn't tell you that we're dating.

Clif: He ain't tell me nothing! Maybe you should ask him about it. He's probably keeping to himself.

Bre-Bre: No, I'm pissed! I thought he was going to express his love for me! I express my love for him!

Clif: Calm down, Bre. Riley probably didn't tell anybody, 'cause they don't know you or something.

Bre-Bre: You know what, that doesn't give him a reason to keep it a secret! Maybe he's not the best!

Clif: Well, did you tell all your friends about your relationship with Riley?

Bre-Bre: Yeah, I went and told them about how we kissed, and how much I love him! *begins to cry*

Clif: He's not mad at you. You always think someone's mad at you. You usually think I AM!

Bre-Bre: Well, the old days are over, I could care less now if you're mad at me!

Clif: Gee, thanks.

Bre-Bre: Riley is a dick head! Yet I still love him! He doesn't even care anymore, he kept it a secret.

Clif: (singing) _So he keeps it low, keeps a secret code, so everybody else don't have to know!_

Bre-Bre: You can't sing, so shut up! I'm not in the mood!

Clif: Well, I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help.

Bre-Bre: I'm going home. My mom's waiting for me in her car, she's probably wondering where I am.

Clif: Alright, bye, Bre-Bre! See you later.

Bre-Bre: (walking to her mom's car and talking to herself) Stupid Riley, stupid Clif, stupid school!

Mom: (opening car door for Bre-Bre) What's wrong? Was school bad today?

Bre-Bre: It sure was! I thought Riley loved me, but no, he didn't even tell anybody that we were dating!

Mom: Who is Riley? Is that Clif's friend who had the TV show based on him?

Bre-Bre: Yep, that's the dumb ass!

Mom: Maybe he doesn't want to tell people you two are dating. I got a phone call today from Mrs. Kim.

Bre-Bre: Oh, crap! What did she want?

Mom: She said you were kissing a boy in the hallway. Is that true? Tell me the truth or I'll figure it out!

Bre-Bre: No, it was an accident, my lips touched Riley's lips, and….

Mom: I know that's not true. Come on, admit it. I won't be mad; I know you're in a bad mood anyway.

Bre-Bre: Okay, fine, that was his crappy excuse, but still, I wish I never would have kissed him.

Mom: Aww, don't worry, Riley loves you. He's just doing what all boys do. He's keeping a low profile.

Bre-Bre: He doesn't need to keep our love on the low-low! Are you freaking kidding me?

Mom: All boys are like that! My boyfriend did that when I was your age. I know how it is.

Bre-Bre: I think Riley used me just so he could kiss me and make him look like a ladies' man!

Mom: I bet your love's not over yet with him! Trust me, he'll come right back.

Bre-Bre: I just hope so. I feel like he used me. I wonder what he's thinking right now.

Mom: What do you mean "what he's thinking right now?" What's up with that look on your face?

Bre-Bre: I don't know, I'm just thinking…mhm!

Mom: What kind of weird idea are you getting, Bre-Bre?

Bre-Bre: Oh, it's nothing, it's absolutely nothing. I just wonder….

Mom: What do you wonder?

Bre-Bre: What his life is really about…but how am I going to find out?

Mom: I guess you won't find out!


	6. What I've Learned

(Bre-Bre and her mother arrive home and Bre-Bre turns on the TV)

Bre-Bre: What the hell is this childish little show? I'm changing this bullshit. *changes channel*

Mom: Watch your mouth! I understand you had a bad day, but still, watch what you say!

Bre-Bre: Sorry, mom! *talking to self* Here's some good TV, the Music Choice Hip-Hop channel.

Mom: You're always watching that damn channel. You always keep it too loud!  
Bre-Bre: Well, I like to read the Show Off shout outs people send in! Hahaha! Look at this one!

Mom: What does it say?

Bre-Bre: Some weirdo sent in a shout out that said "I'm mentally retarded! Will you marry me?"

Mom: That's not very nice. But it is kind of funny!  
Bre-Bre: Yeah, I know! Haha, this one says "I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far!" Like the song!

Mom: Well, at least the person who wrote that didn't mention being retarded!  
Bre-Bre: Oh-em-gee! I think this one's for me! I'm not even playing!  
Mom: What does it say?

Bre-Bre: It says "I want the world to know I love Bre-Bre! From Young Reezy".

Mom: Who's Young Reezy?

Bre-Bre: It's Riley! I guess he really does love me!  
Mom: I thought he was in detention. How can he be sending a Show Off to Music Choice?

Bre-Bre: Duh, he's probably got the number and he texted it to them!

Mom: Oh, see, he really does love you!  
Bre-Bre: Uh, yeah, that's what I just said!

Mom: Aren't you happy?

Bre-Bre: Of course I'm happy! But I'm still wondering what his life is like from his own point of view….

Mom: Why do you keep saying this? You say that every time you're interested in someone.

Bre-Bre: Well, it's 'cause there may be some things about him that nobody knows, except for him!

Mom: Don't you think it would be awfully hard to figure that stuff out? What if it's really personal?

Bre-Bre: Yeah, you're right…but you're smart, you can think of a way for me to find out!  
Mom: Why don't you just ask him?

Bre-Bre: I can't just ask him, "Oh, what's every detail of your personal freaking life?"

Mom: Then I don't know how to help you!  
Bre-Bre: You know what, screw it! I'm 'bout to do my homework and then I'll think when I'm done!  
Mom: Yeah, why don't you go do that?  
Bre-Bre: Okay, whatever! *begins to do homework and eventually falls asleep.

**Bre-Bre's Dream**

Bre-Bre: Where the hell am I? This isn't my room…these aren't my clothes…this isn't even my skin color!

Huey: Riley, quit talkin' to yo self. Who are you trying to fool? I know that's you.

Bre-Bre: What? No, I'm not Riley! I'm his girlfriend, Bre-Bre! Remember me?

Huey: Riley, you play too much! Just shut up.

Bre-Bre: Why the hell do you keep calling me that? I'm not Riley!

Huey: Wow, you can't be serious, Riley. Go look in the mirror. You're still the same Riley Freeman.

Bre-Bre: Okay, whatever, I will! *looks in the mirror* AAH! What happened? When did I get so sexy?

Huey: You know what, just stop talking to me. I'm worried 'bout you.

(All of the sudden, Bre-Bre hears a voice that comes out of nowhere)

Voice: Bre-Bre, you wondered what it would be like to live his life, now you have an idea!  
Bre-Bre: This isn't what I expected! I don't want this! I miss myself! How did this happen?

Voice: Do you wish to go back to the way it was?  
Bre-Bre: Yes, yes, whatever! I don't want to go any farther like this! I'm too fine! *wakes up*

Mom: Bre-Bre, is the homework all done?

Bre-Bre: No, it's not. I guess I dozed off for awhile. Don't worry; I'm in the real world again!

Mom: Yep, I thought you were sleeping…I heard you talking to yourself…you were talking about Riley.

Bre-Bre: Yeah, I don't know now about finding out about his life…he's pretty much doubted, I guess!

Mom: What do you mean?

Bre-Bre: Oh, never mind. It's over and done with now.

Mom: Okay, if you say so! I just don't understand you sometimes.

Bre-Bre: Well, I learned two things today. Riley really loves me and I don't want to live his life!

_A/N: The part about the weird dream was kind of odd, but I got the idea from something I heard one time. I heard that when you're interested in someone, you wonder more about them. I hope you liked! _


End file.
